Apple Bloom/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 AppleFamily AppleBloom 8.png|Apple Bloom carrying a cake. AppleBloom ArentYouGoingToStayForBrunch.png|"Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cowering_s01e01.png|It's said that you often share a special connection with your friends before you even know them. Dragonshy Apple family s01e07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Packs for Applejack. Bridle Gossip S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|Not pleased with Applejack. S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Yikes! Cute Apple Bloom 1 S01E09.jpg|That face is just too cute. Cute Apple Bloom 2 S01E09.jpg|Still pretty cute. Apple Bloom angry S01E09.jpeg|A somewhat angry Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Big sister now. Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Apple Bloom and Zecora. Call of the Cutie Cheerilee class S1E12.png S1E12_Apple Bloom_in_class.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom being a good student and taking notes. Applebloom Taking Note S1E12.png Applebloom Darn it! S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara looking pretty smug. Applebloom Seriously? S1E12.png Applebloom Youre Right! S1E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Apple Bloom extremely sad.png|Sad. Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Surprised. Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Mad Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|Sad... so many emotions, such little time. Applejack S01E12.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look as surprised as Applejack does. Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png Apple Bloom Runs In The Family S1 E12.jpg|Watch out for her cute smile! Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom Appletree S1E12.png|A little help here? Applejack Stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Tennis 3 S1E12.png Dr Whooves Scared S1E12.png|You know, he probably met Amy as a foal, too. Dr Whooves Delicious Apple S1E12.png|Maybe if it was an apple Jelly Baby... Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Apple Bloom Berrypunch S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_CashorCredit_S1_E12.jpg|"We take crash or credit." Apple_Bloom_4bits_S1_E12.jpg|Likely story... Apple_Bloom_Likely_Story_S1_E12.jpg Apple_Bloom_Mouthhoof_S1_E12.jpg|Pinkie pie mentioned something about Hoof in Mouth disease... Apple_Bloom_Face_Hoof.jpg Applejack4 S01E12.png Pouty Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Looking angry. Apple Bloom (Pleasant.).jpeg|Apple Bloom, feeling pleasant. Miserable Apple Bloom.png|Looking absolutely miserable... Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png I want it now.jpg|Watch out for her cute face! AppleBloomSquare.png|Apple Bloom being happy. Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries juggling with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|Apple Bloom is ready to hang glide... or not. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries karate with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom Karate 1 S1E12.png celestia_cameo?_eps._14.png|Celestia in the background? Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries kite flying with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tries some ultra pony roller derby with Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom (Baker.).jpeg|Apple Bloom as a baker. Vanilla Bloom S01E12.jpg|Vanilla! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png Apple Bloom Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png Apple Bloom Refletion 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 1 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 2 S1E12.png Apple Bloom Cutie Mark 3 S1E12.png Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png|Apple Bloom being impatient with her cutie mark. Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Twilight attempting to use magic to give Apple Bloom a cutie mark. Apple Bloom what mark-W 5.9776.png|"I wonder what cutie mark I got!" Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|"Thanks Twi..." *mark vanishes* "...light." Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom bicycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red bicycle. FANMADE Apple Bloom sees sixth to twelfth fake cutie marks S01E12.jpg|six through twelve are not seen, but Apple Bloom seems to go from happy to disappointed as the failures stack up and Twilight tries stranger and stranger ideas. Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. Oh no NO !.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's plans on escaping. Applejack9 S01E12.png Crazy Apple Bloom S01E12.jpg|"I've got a GREAT idea!!!" Call of the Cutie 16 9.png|Poor Apple Bloom CutieMarkCrusadersfirstmeet.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Do the twist, with the other Crusaders... and Twist! CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png 12applebloom-cutelysad-S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being adorable. 12applebloomcutiemarks-S1E12.png 12applebloom-sitting-S1E12.png 12applebloomalright-S1E12.png 12createartapplebloom-S1E12.png 12applebloomnoooww-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily-S1E12.png|Runs in the family! 12applejackmad-applebloomwhat-S1E12.png 12applejackapplebloom-S1E12.png 12applebloomrunsinfamily2applejack-S1E12.png 12socreativeapplejack-applebloom-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-wearefriendsright-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-wearefriendsright2-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-talkingfast2-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-taketime-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-smile-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-ooh-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-nevergetcutiemark-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-karate-S1E12.png I forgot!.png Snails chewing S1E12.png Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png Apple bloom's dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. 12-1applebloom-ihaveacutiemark-S1E12.png|"I have my cutie mark" 12-1applebloom-happyforasecond-S1E12.png|Many cutie marks come and go... Yet she is happy? 12-1applebloom-hanggliding-S1E12.png|Pegasi probably don't need to do this... 12-1applebloom-gasp-S2E12.png 12-1applebloom-fasttalking-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-eatingcupcakes-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-bigsmile-S1E12.png 12-1applebloom-balloons-S1E12.png|Hiding behind balloons. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom got two new friends to stand up for her CMC Smiling S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Apple Bloom discovers that they don't have cutie marks either 12-1-1G-applebloom-twilightsparklesweaty-S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloomsmile-DT-SS-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash-thanks-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash1-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie2-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-pinkiepie1-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Cheering for Applejack along with the rest of the family. Audience is watching S1E13.png|From behind. Stare Master Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive to see Sweetie Belle Founders.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|What, these sweet little angels? Contemplate.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and her friends are going for a sleep over at Fluttershy's The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight happened to be in the way Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Hammering S1E17.png|Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Hammer! Hammer. Hammer! The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|They couldn't fix the table The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Happy coalminers Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|Fluttershy puts the crusaders to bed Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Apple Bloom is not scared about this Scootaloo no CM-W 4.2367.png|Sorry, Apple Bloom. Flank's still blank. Apple_Bloom_Happy_S1_E17.jpg Apple_Bloom_S1_E17.jpg|Derp. Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png The Show Stoppers Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|Applejack gives her old treehouse to the CMC. Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard. Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|My little ponies, you're missing the point! Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png|Striking a pose. Apple Bloom1.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|I'm going to do Kung Fu for my act. Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png|Did I get my cutie mark? AppleBloom2.png Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png|Apple Bloom while trying to create a dance routine. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks E18-W18.png|"I think I just gonna stick to punches and kicks." Apple_Bloom_yeah.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png Apple Bloom how did we do E18-W18.png|"Well how did we do? How did we do!?" CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png|"I'm the main dancer." The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Apple Bloom performing on stage The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|Showing the whole group, including the CMC. CMC still no CM E18-W18.png|Still no Cutie Mark. CMC comedy E18-W18.png|The CMC miss the point, but agree on Comedy acting! Twilight make special report E18-W18.png CMC thanks Twilight E18-W18.png Green Isn't Your Color GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Apple Bloom in crowd GIYC.PNG|Apple Bloom is a fan of Fluttershy? The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png|Apple Bloom's not exactly digging the big cannon idea. S1E23 Scootaloo in the air.PNG|Applebloom is not pleased S1E23 Scootaloo's finish.PNG|Still not pleased CMC High hoof S1E23.png|A highfive leading to a sticky situation. Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png|We'll never find RAINBOW DASH! Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png|"We'll never get our cutie marks by listening to namby pamby stories!" Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Rainbow Dash you're here!!! Awww...jpg|Awww... Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png|EWWWW! Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo does not enjoy mushy feelings at all! Scootaloo_Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders